Neutral Chaos Wiki
Summary Warning!! In this novel, things would be described with a shit ton of logic and reality which might make you feel bored as if you are in a math class. But don't skip those as doing so would hinder you from reading further. If you think this synopsis is a spoiler, then you are underestimating this story. Trust me this is not considered spoiler compared to what the future story is going to give you. is more overpowering than any other, but surprisingly, as realistic as possible Lit-RPG and Xianxia blend where Mc has created his own AI system, and this author, Alamin, shamelessly claims this to be the most blended and realistic novel ever written (within the same genre) name Neutral Chaos is a bit confusing, right? Neutral means the harmony of opposite elements whereas the Chaos means the clash of those opposite elements. For Example, being able to control water & Fire simultaneously, while being a boy and a girl at the same time (Ain't playing the game of mystery by telling the meaning of my story's name at the very end) novel has one MC yet two MCs as MC can switch gender, resulting in MC sometimes staying as a girl sometimes boy, But the original MC is a boy gender of boy and girl can separate resulting in two separate physical bodies, the Female MC might fall in love with other males in later stories. The same goes for the male MC. Despite them looking like two separate entities they are one MC hardly falls in love but girls go head over hills for him (Sorry girls), resulting in offering their bodies but not love and the shameless MC accepts it. Vice versa for the Female MC (Sorry boys) scenes are not described, but can be found in abundance chapter has an average of two thousand and more words He sought knowledge to become the strongest, not the wisest. Hundreds of millions of years of research finally bore fruit. Harmonizing all elements of Yin & Yang with neutrality while avoiding Chaos from the clash of Yin and Yang caused the birth of the physique Neutral Chaos. It was his creation not a gift of some mysterious gods. It's an AI system. It can Devour knowledge from any world's world core and put that knowledge into making a pill, weapons, treasures, even living beings except the soul. A System that can devour living beings even dead to make him stronger, can steal bloodlines, physique, memories of the victim. It doesn't create only miracles but also myths in abundance, all the while making MC supreme in terms of power and knowledge. Wherever he passes destiny changes for the surrounding living beings. Nobles become commoner and commoner becomes noble. Up goes down, and down goes up. Destiny is but a toy to Zhong Xing. Not matter where he is in the omniverse he is supreme. *************************************************************************** 20 Chapters/week. Visit Patreon for another 20 Chapters that are ahead of schedule. Author here! I'm Alamin; The author of this novel. Only the following websites have the right to show my novels. Get Chapters Ahead of Schedule from Author in Patreon. See World Maps Of all the worlds Mortal World of Breya Map